


Early Morning

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting up in the morning is always difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Since they haven't given us the girl's name yet, I decided to name her Alex. Once they give us a name, I'll change it. But for now, I'm sticking with Alex!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to change her name after they told us what it was. Better late than never, I suppose!

The sun was shining brightly through Isaac's window. The room was cold thanks to the window being left open the night before. Braeden stirred and held Isaac closer. His naked body was unusually warm due to his being a werewolf. She often joked about him being a soft, good looking heater.

"Morning," she smiled looking at Isaac as his eyes adjusted to the bright room.

"Morning," he grunted and kissed her forehead. "What time is it?"

"7 o'clock on the button."

Isaac groaned, "It's way too early." He held her tighter and tangled his legs in hers.

"The day's half over, dear," she joked. "Rise and shine," she said, breaking free of his grip.

Braeden threw the covers off, stood up and stretched her arms above her head; Isaac's t-shirt doing a poor job at covering her body. He peeked through half lidded eyes and was suddenly more awake and alert. He propped himself up on an elbow and pulled her back down and his fingers slowly traveled beneath the hem.

"Come back to bed. It's still early," he whispered as he buried his face into her hair, placing small kisses to her ear and neck.

"Can't," she said and playfully slapped the back of his hand and kissed his cheek.

"What did you expect my reaction would be at seeing you like that?"

She laughed quietly. "My breath smells, my hair is a mess, I'm completely gross right now, yet you still wanna have sex. You can be such a guy sometimes," she teased.

Isaac shrugged and chuckled. "You staying for breakfast?"

"God, no," she grimaced as she slid her panties and jeans over her legs. "I don't want you-know-who to know I'm here. Though he probably already knows thanks to his impeccable hearing."

He had never understood her aversion to Derek. "I think he's been able to figure out that you stay over every other night. What with how loud you are and everything."

Braeden gasped and gave him a quick shove, "I'm not the one who needs a hand clamped over their mouth every time they come."

She pulled on her boots on and quickly walked over to the other side of the bed and whipped the white t-shirt off. Isaac studied her bare back, studied the marks and lines etched on her skin from the sheets. Braeden put on her own top, along with her black jacket.

She sat back down on his bed, "I'm gonna head out before anyone wakes up."

"Are you doing anything later today?"

"Why? Taking me out on a date?" She asked as he slid closer to her.

"Maybe. You're more than just a booty call."

Braeden gasped and smiled, "Ooh, such sweet talk so early in the morning."

She looked at him in the way that made him almost uncomfortable, a look that made him want to avert his gaze. A look that simply radiated affection. Being with someone who cared as much as Braeden did was foreign territory for Isaac, but it was a work in progress.

Braeden tilted her head to one side and smiled, pushing his curls away from his face. "Call me later," she said and kissed him.

Isaac looked at her heading towards the open window. "One of these days you've gotta start using the front door," he said, pulling the covers over himself again.

"I know, I know. Just... not today."


End file.
